Number 1423
by HeartCurl23
Summary: You're the new student in World Accademy, and just trying to get in the swing of things. What you didn't expect, however, was your housemates falling for you. If you don't say yes to one, or slap them all into shape, more "classmates" are going to fall like flies.
1. Chapter 1

I walked down the long side walk, my suitcase trailing behind as I tried to follow the map to my dorm house while juggling the box in my arm. I already got through regisration and now have my uniforms. The woman at the front desk said in the box were my white shirts, tan sweaters, red suits, red plad skirts, red ties, white stockings, and black shoes.

I had to use my leg to support the box as I looked at my new adress again. "This must be it." I mumbled to myself as I made my way up to the front door.

With a deep breath, I knocked on the door, not wanting to use my key and barge in on someone who most likely wouldn't be expecting another roomate. "Coming~!" a bubbly voice called from the other side of the door. I was soon met with a very hyper boy in the doorway with redish brownish hair and a little curl sticking out the left side of his head. "Ve~! Ciao bella~!" he greeted. "What brings you here~?"

I smiled politely, still trying to juggle my box, map, and other paper work. "...I'm sorry, I must have the wrong house...I'm looking for house number 1423."

"This is it~!" he sang. I tried not to show it, but I had a small heart attack right there on the front porch. I knew ever since elementery school that the number combonation 1423 was an unlucky combonation. I thought this time would be different, but no. As fate had it, now it was even worse. Instead of living with my controling brother, I was living with five strange men I've never met before. If they were women, I wouldn't have minded as much, but they were MEN! "What can I do for a bella like you?"

I bit my lip, trying to find the best way to tell him. "...I'm the...new student, and I was told this was my new adress..."

The man in the doorway smiled bigger, even though I thought it was impossable as he led me inside and shut the door behind me, pulling my suitcase behind him. "You're our new housemate~! That's fantastico~! I'm Feliciano Vargas~! Everyone who lives here are Ludwig, Kiku, Lovino, and Gilbert~! You're going to love it here~! What's your name bella?"

"..._ _..." I answered. "...I thought that mixed genders weren't allowed in the dorm houses."

"Not usually, but if there are mid-semester students that join, they're put in the houses with a free room, and the only houses with a free room is this one, the one next door, and across the street, but bellas would only be assigned to those dorm houses if it was necessary because Big Brother Francis lives next door, and Big Brother Antonio lives across the street. I'm sure you haven't met them yet, but you will eventually, they're Gilbert's best friends and form what's known on campus as the Bad Touch Trio, BTT for short~!" he explained in one breath. I didn't get it. How was this guy not blue yet after useing all that air?

I paused, taking in the information he threw at me. "...If Gilbert is part of the Bad Touch Trio, and that's appearently a bad thing, why am I permitted to stay here in Gilbert's dorm house?"

"Because Ludwig lives here too~!" Feli explained. "Ludwig is Gilbert's brother, he usually keeps him in check, especially around bellas~!"

"Speeking of everyone else that lives here...where are they?" I asked.

"Gilbert left with Francis and Antonio, something about getting back at Arthur for burning all the food again, and Lovino went out to get some pizza batter for dinner. Ludwig and Kiku went out to do the daily workout that Ludwig makes us do every day, but Ludwig let me stay home because the office called us and said that we'd have a new housemate coming today, and he knew I'd give you a warm welcome~!" he stated, giving me a hug. In responce, I tenced and pushed his arms away. He looked at me confused. "What's wrong?"

I sighed. "I'm just...not completely comfortable with men, okay?"

"Why?"

"I had a...bad experiance...and I've never really been able to get over it." I explained. "Let's just leave it at that." With that, I picked up my box again and headed up the stairs to find my new bedroom.

In the only unclaimed room, there was a simple wooden dresser, bed, full body mirror in the corner, a bookshelf, baige wall paint, and a simple door that must've led to a closet. Across the room was a window/door that led to a small balcony, not even enough room for a lawn chair, but there was a small stool out there. On the rail of the balcony, there were little white roses growing on the metal. The room looked high dollar, but at the same time, simple.

On the bed was a bare white matress, where I decided to start my room make over. I spread the (f/c) sheets on the bed and slid on the (f/c) pillow cases before I took out the (f/c) quilt with (quilt pattern) from my suitcase. Once that was spread, flat, and even, I took out the pillow cases that matched the quilt and placed the pillows over the tan ones. For the final touch, I placed my little (f/c) teddy bear on the bed with the little red stuffed heart.

Once the bed was made, I took out the weekend cloths I packed from my suitcase, putting them in the dresser before I loaded my uniforms in the closet. Sliding my suitcase under the bed after I dumped my books on the bed, my unpacking was done. Sighing, I went through my fun-read novles, comic books, grafic novles, mangas, and sketchbooks and put them up on the bookshelf in alphabetical order. Lastly, I put all my art things on the last shelf in a designated bag decorated with a sky-view picture of Italy with some Japanese word over it. I was never sure why I liked that bag so much, but I never left home without it.

Well, I didn't finish a moment too soon. As I steped back to admire my work, I heard car doors out the front. When I looked from the balcony, I saw six men. In one car, there was a pale man with silvery white hair laughing with two others, one golden blond man with shoulder length hair and fair skin (the distance made him look like a girl, but I knew it was a man from how deep his voice sounded), and a man with curly, chocolete brown hair and a sun kissed tan that looked almost as hyper as Feli. I remembered Feliciano telling me that Gilbert went off with two friends, so one of those three must've been him, and seeing as how the blond walked next door and the hyper brunette skipped across the street, the one with white hair must've been Gilbert.

In another direction, two men walked up to the dorm house. The larger man had yellow blond hair that was covered by a cap. The smaller man he was walking with had black hair and, though I couldn't see his face well, it looked very neuteral and unreadable. Since Feli told me that Ludwig and Kiku were working out, and those men were in work out cloths, I assumed they were Ludwig and Kiku, I just wasn't sure which was which.

In the car that acctually came in the driveway, another man came from the drivers side and marched in the house with something in his hands, his burned brown hair bounced as he made his march. Judging from the large hair curl coming from the right side of his head, that was most likely Lovino.

I hurried down stairs to greet them and introduce myself. When I got down there, the four men were talking amungst eachother. Gilbert was talking about how much fun he had at Arthur's work place, the big blond trying to get more people in the morning work out everyday, the small dull-faced brunette just on stand-by, and Lovino just calling everyone bastards, lugging the pizza batter in the kitchen. I didn't know where Feli was, but I wished he was there so I'd know someone down stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

I started by clearing my throat. At the new sound, the men looked at me, and, with the exception of the small black haired man, their faces just melted. "...Hi..." I greeted. "I'm _ _, your new housemate."

The three that stared at me just frozen like that until I heard a, "Konichiwa _-chan, my name is Kiku."

The other three blinked and smiled at me. "I'm Ludwig. Welcome to the household." the big blond greeted, shaking my hand.

"I'm the Awesome Gilbert! But, you can call me You Royal Awesomeness!"

"My name's Lovino. Ciao bella."

I smiled politely. "...So...what all can I expect at this school?" I asked awkwardly, moving to the doorway to the kitchen.

"You can expect idiotas that think they know what they're doing, but they don't!" Lovino grumbled in the kitchen as he started to roll out the batter. "You like pizza with thin and crispy crust?"

"Thin crust is fine." I answered.

Upon hearing that he shot me a look. "Fine? Just fine?" he asked, crossing his arms. "What pizza crust DO you like?"

"I don't want to trouble you, I hear it's difficult to make."

"Tell me!" he demanded.

I suddenly felt really small against him as I answered. "...Well...I've always liked the...thicker and chewy crust... Thin and crispy always felt like I was eating a board."

Suddenly, he chuckled. "You think thick and chewy is hard?" he asked. "If it's caught early enough, it's an easy fix." I smiled as he clumped the batter back together to start from square one, and rolled it out thicker.

While Lovino made the pizza, I went back in the living room to see Gilbert and Ludwig talking. I didn't want to disturb them, but when I started to go back up stairs, Gilbert stopped me. "Frau! Where're you going?" he asked.

"Just up stairs to goof off, maybe read one of my books, or doodle,"

"You draw?" he asked. "Can we see the pictures?"

I really didn't want him to see. I always found my drawings as my own world that I don't have to share with anyone. "...No!" I shouted as I ran up the steps. Thankfully, they didn't follow me.

3pov  
As _ ran up the stairs, Lovino, Ludwig and Gilbert stared eachother down. "...So...Lovino...you seem to take a likeing to _...am I right?" Ludwig asked.

"What's it to you potato bastard?" he shouted. "It's not like you think you have a chance with her!"

As silence greeted the room, both Lovino and Gilbert widened their eyes at the blond German. "West! What are you thinking? She obviously wants the Awesome Me!"

"So, all three of us fell for one frauilne," Ludwig sighed. "...How about a contest."

The two gave him a look. "...We're listening..."

"Over the next week, we'll record the time she spends with us in these notebooks." he stated, handing the two a notebook he got from his extra school suplies. "The one she spends most time with by this time next Saturday gets to ask her out."

"What if she refuses to go out?" Lovino asked.

"Pfft! Like she CAN refuse the Awesomness that is me!"

"You sound so sure that you'd spend more time with her!"

"Focus!" Ludwig yelled over the two of them. "If she refuses, then we'll just try again and eliminate whoever she rejected."

"I get it!" Gilbert nodded in understanding. "Sorta like Musical Chairs!"

"More like Musical Dates." Lovino grumbled.

"So, we have a plan?" Ludwig asked.

Gilbert nodded and drew his hand back. "Let's high five on it!" When the other two gave him a look, he shrugged. "What? It's kinda hard to give a hand shake three way." Ludwig and Lovino shrugged and gave their high fives unenthusiastically. "May the awesomest man win!"


	3. Chapter 3

ypov  
The weekend went by almost too quickly as I spent it to get to know my housemtes. I learned more about them in a day and a half than I had any of my past boyfriends in a month. Gilbert is hardly ever seen without Francis and/or Antonio, Lovino and Feliciano are brothers, and they forbidden me from touching their curls for reasons unknown, Ludwig tries to get everyone he views as friends to be in shape, so I take it as a complamint when he drags me to the track and field kicking and screaming dispite it being insainly early, and Kiku usually stays in his room in a jumpsuit and glasses doing...God knows what...

I groaned awake when my lights turned on, blinding me with their light as I shielded my eyes with my pillow. Suddenly, my warm quilt and sheets were stripped from me and I heard them fall to the floor. "Guten Morgen." I heard a voice. "You don't want to be late for your first day of class, and waste the money you spent for these classes, would you?"

As I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, I sat up and glared at Ludwig in his full blue uniform. "...What are you even doing in my room?"

"Saving your money." he answered, adjusting his blue suit. "Get dressed and come down stairs for breakfast."

I slithered out of bed as I quickly made my bed and walked over to the closet puting on the short sleave white button up shirt and the red tie tight but comfortable on my neck. After which I slipped on the red plad skirt, pulling the suspender straps over my shoulders before I slid on my tan sweater with the red trim and the red suit, buttoning the black buttons with the exception of the bottom one. With a sigh, I slid on the white stockings and shiny black shoes before I examined my appearance in the mirror. My uniform looked professional, but I felt like I had to do something about my (h/c) hair that just hung lose around my shoulders, so I took a light brown headband and put it in my hair, letting my bangs sweep to the side. With a smile, I snagged my backpack and hurried down stairs.

"Morning." I chirped at my housmates down stairs, all of which in uniform, but Feli didn't have his suit and just had a sweater, Lovi didn't have his sweater and just had his suit, and Gilbert didn't have a suit or a sweater on and instead had a red hoodie over his button up shirt, which had the top few buttons undone with the tie hung really low, and blue plad slacks.

"...So, have you thought about joining any clubs?" Ludwig asked, taking off his reading glasses and setting them down with his newspaper.

I chuckled. "I havn't even seen what my class is like, and you think I can join a club?"

"Ja!" Gilbert piped up from the breakfast table. "You should join the Music Club! Forget the fact that douch Roderich is the president of that club, just because I'm in it makes it 20% Awesomer!"

"Why not you join the Going Home Club?" Lovino asked. "It's a pretty lonely club when I'm the only member. The only other member is Vash, and he's a bastard!"

"You think everyone is a bastard!"

"Not necessaraly, _." he corrected. "Regazze aren't bastards." I simply slumped.

"How about the Siesta Club~?" Feliciano suggested. "Or the Popularity Research Club, or the Slightly Badass Club, or the Cat Snuggling Club...I'm the president of all those clubs, and 24 more~!"

"You could join the Newspaper Club." Ludwig stated with a light blush. "...I mean...Kiku, Feliciano and I are the only ones in that club, and none of us can really fill the Ask Sherly colume. We've tried several times, but Kiku only suggests to stop sticking out, Feliciano only writes in "Ve~", and appearantly, I give bad advise, and most of the questions asked are romance questions anyway."

"We've asked Big Brother Francis to fill in, but he refused!" Feli stated.

I furrowed my brows. "...I'll think about it." I promised as I snatched some toast and headed out the door.

"_!"

I came back in before I could close the door behind me. "Yeah Lud?"

He blushed a little from the nickname and handed me a peice of paper. "...You forgot your schedual."

I smiled as I reached for the paper and closed the door, locking it behind me. As I walked down the driveway to the campus, I heard the door slam open then shut. "FRAU!" I heard someone yell from the door. When I turned, I saw Gilbert jogging down the path to me. "...Why not I...I give you a ride? We have the same first period anyway." he stated with a smile as he showed me his schedual. Sure enough, he had English in room 213 just like me. I nodded as he smiled and hurried over to the car he shared with Francis and Antonio and opened the door for me. Though I was confused, I walked to the passenger's side and got in the car.

3pov  
Ludwig sighed as his brother left the house as he pulled his friends close to him while Lovino was getting things from his room. "Kiku, Feliciano, we need to get _ in the Newspaper Club." he stated. "I need to spend more time with her."

Feli smiled at him. "We can't make bella do anything she doesn't want to do. If she doesn't want to be in the club, she doesn't have to."

"You don't understand!" Ludwig gritted his teeth. "I made a bet that I would spend more time with her, and if I win, I get to ask her out."

His friends both smiled. "I think you like her." Kiku stated, almost turning Italian again.

The German had to shake his head to forget the nightmare of Kiku shouting "PASTA~~!" just like Feliciano does at the most random times. "I need your help if I'm going to have any chance."

"Don't worry~!" Feli smiled as he patted the German's shoulder. "We'll help you any way we can~!"

As they defused, Lovino came back down stairs just before Feliciano could get out the door. "Feliciano, can I talk to you for a second?" the older Italian asked. Shruging, Feli skipped over to his older brother. "...I need you to convence _ to spend as much time with me as you can."

"...Why?"

"I made a bet that could get rid of competition and give me the chance to ask her out."

Upon hearing this, Feliciano cried. "Why me?"

"You were the very first person she met when she came to our doorstep, you two bonded near instantly, I can tell. She'll listen to you, she trusts you." Lovino stated through gritted teeth.

Not giving him a chance to reply, Lovino huffed out the door and to his car. "...Dio mio..." the younger Italian grumbled as he scratched his head, trying to decide between his best friend and his big brother.

That Saturday, Ludwig, Gilbert, and Lovino compared their times side by side. After the numbers were all added, Lovino won. He happilly aprotched _ to ask her out, earning his first dibs.

ypov  
I sat in the dinning room while working on a project due on Monday, when Lovino came up to me with a big smile on his face...wait, what? I knew something was up as I watched him. "Ciao bella~!" he sang.

Something was WAY off! This had to be some trick! Maybe Feli decided to die his hair darker, get colored contax, and move his hair curl over. That was the only explaination! I looked behind me, and there was Feli, happilly putting the lasania we were going to have for dinner in the oven.

I returned my gaze to (the aledged) Lovino in front of me. "...Hey." I stated. "...What's up?"

"Oh, nothing..." he sighed. "...Just thinking that maybe, if you want to, we could go out for pizza, or catch a movie, or...you know..."


	4. Lovino Yes

Lovino "Yes":  
I widened my eyes a little. "...Like a...date?"

Lovino rubbed his neck before he chuckled, trying to hide the obvious tomato blush coming to his face. "Well...si."

I smiled as I stood from the table and aprotched him. "I'd love to Lovino." I answered as I gave him a peck on the cheek while the sound of groans were heard. I turned around to see the German brothers as the owners of the groans. "Sorry boys, better luck next girl." I smiled as I kissed Lovino again.


	5. Lovino No

Lovino "No":  
I widened my eyes a little. "...Like a...date?"

Lovino rubbed his neck before he chuckled, trying to hide the obvious tomato blush coming to his face. "Well...si."

I smiled sadly as I stood from the table and aprotched him. "I wish I could, but I don't like you that way." I answered as a very faint cheer was heard behind me. I ignored the sound as Lovino slumped. "I hope we can still be friends." I stated as I stretched my hand out to be shaken. He shook it limply with a heavy sigh.


	6. Lovino Aw HELL No

Lovino "Aw HELL No":  
I widened my eyes a little. "...Like a...date?"

Lovino rubbed his neck before he chuckled, trying to hide the obvious tomato blush coming to his face. "Well...si."

I chuckled humorlessly as I stood from the table and aprotched him. I was silent until I slapped the shit out of him full of anger, too angry to hear the chuckles, "Oo"s and silent claps behind me. "Don't think I don't know what's going on!" I yelled. "You made a bet and I'm your prize! Well, here's my answer to that!" I yelled with another bitch slap. The laughter ceased when I whipped around to see the German brothers. "Were you two in on it too?!"

"Nien!"

"No!"

"We could never do that!"

"Why would the awesome me stoop THAT low?!"

All I saw was red as I saw through their lies, nodding jerkilly. "I think you did! Start begging for mama now!" And that's exactly what they did as I chased them off into the sunset. What they didn't know about me was that, even though Ludwig had his training and can run around the campus several times non-stop, I was a cross-country champion on top of that. Those boys didn't last the night.


End file.
